


hyung, it's time to get up

by jenohyucks



Series: forever (jjp oneshots) [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Bnior, Embarrassed Jinyoung, Embarrassment, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Hyung Kink, I swear, Jaeyoung, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is so cute tho, idk what to tag anymore, its cute, jaebum has a, jjp, pls, pls pls pls ao3 remove the jr, so much fluff i cry, tbh, whats their shipname anymore i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9793997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenohyucks/pseuds/jenohyucks
Summary: jaebum doesn't want to get up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SUPER SHORT BUT ITS SO CUTE I COULDNT HELP MYSELF IM SORRY I LOVE JJP TOO MUCH ITS NOT HEALTHY

there's a little something about the way jaebum looks at jinyoung that everyone can tell. everyone _except_  jinyoung, of course.

 

 

 

there's a little something about the way an angry jaebum suddenly turns soft whenever he sees jinyoung lower his head. not that jinyoung takes notice of that, though.

 

 

 

there's a little something about the way jaebum pulls jinyoung away from everyone else just to chitchat and to whisper in his ear. everyone sees it except jinyoung.

 

 

 

 

''hyung?'', jaebum's eyes shoot open at jinyoung's voice. it's raspy and jaebum can tell the younger has just awoken. ''hi, it's time to get up'', jinyoung says, laughing when jaebum groans and pulls him in his embrace, and somehow his hands end up underneath the fabric of jinyoung's shirt, softly caressing his skin. _hyungggg_ , jinyoung whines, and jaebum feels shivers go through his body. he wants to keep listening to jinyoung's beautiful voice calling out to him and he wants jinyoung to forever call out only to him. 

 

''jinyoung-ah'', jaebum whispers, his lips against jinyoung's neck. ''yeah?''.

 

 

 

''hyung really, really wants to kiss you right about now'', he whispers again, and jinyoung's body freezes. jaebum looks up at him, from where he was, jinyoung's body placed a bit higher than his, to find that the younger is already looking at him, slight... disbelief in his eyes, and jaebum starts to regret his words, that is, until jinyoung speaks up, his voice laced with embarrassment, quiet and timid.

 

 

''i- what are you waiting for, then?'', jaebum's eyes widen, and his lips twich upwards into a small smile when he sees jinyoung's cheeks dusted a pretty, faint pink.

 

and just like that, they're kissing. well, it's not really a kiss - neither of them are moving, and jaebum is smiling into the kiss like a lunatic, but sure, a kiss. when they pull apart, jinyoung feels like he's about to implode, his ears red, but his smile unhidable.

 

 

 

jaebum smiles again, and connects their lips once again, this time a proper, but still rather shy, sweet kiss. there's no rush to it, it's simple and beautiful. ''hyung?'', jinyoung mumbles against jaebum's lips, and jaebum hums in response. 

 

 

 

''it's still time to get up''.

 

jaebum groans, flicking jinyoung's forehead and bringing him back into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes ily all
> 
>  
> 
> kudos and comments are indeed appreciated<3


End file.
